EncontroxDesencontroxQuem é você
by leeYi
Summary: Essa é minha primeira fic. É como se fosse uma nova temporada e aqui há uma nova personagem. Ela se chama Lee. Vcs vaum conhecela à medida que lerem. So para saberem, Lee é um ano mais velha que Gon e Killua. Esperu que se divirtam com essa fic!
1. Chapter 1

Gon, Killua, Kurapika e Leorio estavam hospedados em um hotel em uma pequena cidade. Leorio encontrava-se trabalhando, Gon e Killua permaneciam assistindo à televisão e Kurapika estava se ajeitando para sair. Ele, então, perguntou se algum deles gostaria de acompanha-lo. Gon e Killua disseram que iriam, pois não havia nada para fazer. 

-E você, Leorio? - perguntou o menino loiro olhando para seu amigo  
-Não. Eu estou muito ocupado. Fica para a próxima. Podem ir vocês. - respondeu ele

Kurapika ficou meio triste, mas conseguiu disfarçar. Então eles partiram. Gon perguntou aonde iriam e Kurapika respondeu que não sabia, que só iriam dar um passeio e visitar algumas lojas. Eles caminharam por uma rua e passaram em frente a uma lanchonete. Na lanchonete havia uma garota sentada ao balcão vestindo uma capa comprida e preta, bastante estranha para aquele calor, e bebendo suco de canudo. Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os lados como se procurasse alguma pessoa, avistando os garotos. Em seguida voltou a olhar para frente e continuou bebendo seu suco.

-Grrrr... - o estômago de Gon havia roncado.

-Hã? O que foi isso, Gon? – indagou o jovem de cabelos prateados a seu amigo

-Foi meu estômago - respondeu Gon sorrindo e colocando a mão na barriga - Eu estou com fome.

-Aff. Eu te avisei para comer antes de sairmos! – exclamou apontando para Gon

-Não é minha culpa. – retrucou o moreno – Eu não comi porque não estava com fome, Killua.

-E daí?! – posteriormente o estômago de Killua também roncou.

-Hum.- e Gon deu uma risadinha – Parece que eu não fui o único. Então não pode falar de mim! – mostrou a língua para Killua

-Ah... – Killua virou para trás e cruzou os braços – Isso é diferente.

-Gente! – interrompeu Kurapika apontando para a lanchonete onde a garota estava – Ali tem uma lanchonete. Vocês querem ir lá?

Então o jovem de olhos azuis foi andando em direção à lanchonete. Gon e Killua se entreolharam, concordaram em ir e correram até Kurapika, que já estava na frente. Entraram na lanchonete, andaram até o balcão. Não estava muito cheia a lanchonete. A garota que estava lá já havia finalizado seu suco, pagou, se levantou e se dirigiu para a saída. Andava séria, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Ao sair, se cruzou com Killua, Gon e Kurapika. Gon e Killua a observaram, a seguir se olharam.

-Hum? – disseram os dois desentendidos depois que a menina já havia saído

Logo, eles sentaram ao balcão. O balconista, que estava enxugando um copo, perguntou o que eles iriam querer. Os garotos fizeram o pedido e, após poucos minutos, o balconista entregou. Perguntou se eles gostariam de mais alguma coisa.

-Quem era aquela garota que acabara de sair? – perguntou o ex-assassino

-Vocês devem ser novos por aqui. –disse o balconista - Ela é uma caçadora que acabou de se mudar para capturar uma criminosa extremamente perigosa.

-Mas ela vai capturá-la sozinha, sem ajuda? – inquiriu Gon

-Claro que sim.

-O que?! O Sr está falando sério?! – perguntou impressionado

-Por eu ficou assustado? Não se engane pelas aparências, ela pode parecer inofensiva, mas só parece. Ela é jovem, mas já é uma caçadora profissional. Seu nome é Lee, Lee Yikita. Já ouviram falar?

-Hum? – perguntaram Gon, Killua e Kurapika. Kurapika falou que esse nome não era estranho.

-Ela faz parte de uma das melhores e mais privilegiadas famílias de caçadores que existe. – disse o balconista – Se quiserem mais informações, a casa onde ela está fica no final dessa rua. É só tocar no portão e responder as perguntas.

-O Sr está supondo que a visitemos? – questionou Kurapika – Por que?

-Essa é a única coisa que se sabe sobre ela, em outras palavras, ninguém da cidade sabe mais nada. – falou um homem de terno que estava mexendo em uns papéis - Se estiverem curiosos é só irem na casa dela, mas é muito difícil de entrar.

Enquanto isso, Lee, a garota, estava no mercado comprando mantimentos. Sua cesta já estava quase cheia. Olhou para a lista: "Agora só faltam os ovos" - pensou ela. Então andou até o lugar onde eles estavam. Pegou uma dúzia mais dois, colocou a dúzia na cesta e jogou os dois no chão, que se quebraram e formaram uma poça.

-Roubaram minha bolsa!! – gritou uma mulher – Minha bolsa!! Socorro!!

Logo, apareceu o sujeito correndo com a bolsa da Sra no corredor em que estava Lee, que permanecia tranqüila. O homem não havia visto os ovos quebrados no chão, por isso escorregou neles e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo com a cabeça dentro da lata de lixo. Lee olhou para o homem, agitou a cabeça para os lados e pegou a bolsa. "Esse truque é tão velho. E as pessoas ainda caem. Hum? Essa bolsa não está com um peso normal. O que será que tem aqui?" – pensou ela. A dona gritava pela bolsa e corria para alcançá-la, mas como também não havia percebido a pequena poça, escorregou, mas a jovem a segurou.

-Minha bolsa! – e pegou ligeiramente a bolsa das mãos da menina – Obrigada. A Srta é uma pessoa muito gentil.

Então se virou e preparou-se para sair, porém um colar caiu de sua bolsa. A mocinha se abaixou, pegou-o, observou-o e o examinou com um olhar desconfiado. Levantou-se e chamou a Sra para devolvê-lo. Ela olhou assustada, o pegou com cuidado e o pôs na bolsa. "Aquele é o colar que foi roubado. Ela é a criminosa, mas não posso pegá-la nem aqui, nem agora. O que eu faço?" – pensou Lee. A dona ia embora.

-Espere. – disse a garota – Hum. Onde conseguiu o colar? É muito bonito.

-Obrigada – respondeu – Eu o comprei um dia desses. Por que?

-Sei. Eu pensei em obter um para mim. Falando nisso, a Sra faz negócios, não é? – e falou em tom bem baixo – Negócios no mercado negro, estou certa?

Com isso, ela se assustou ainda mais. "Como essa garota descobriu? E agora? Eu não tenho mais como disfarçar."– pensou ela. Então, ela chamou a garota até um corredor que estava vazio e perguntou o que ela queria. Estava começando a suar.

-Fique calma – disse Lee – Eu vou ser direta. Conheço você, sei que é boa no que faz e está sozinha. Tem algum telefone para contato?

-Hum – falou a mulher com olhar de estar interessada, mas meio desconfiada – Por que? Esta querendo fazer alguma encomenda, ou melhor, se juntar a mim? Você pode ganhar muito dinheiro, mais do que possa imaginar. Mas não sei se posso acreditar em você. Eu já te vi em algum lugar.

-Não se incomode. Eu já disse que conheço você. Olha para mim e responde: eu pareço duvidosa? Você acha que sou confiável?

-Se você sabe quem eu sou, se me conhece, toma. – e a entregou um cartão – Aqui estão meu nome, número, e-mail e os horários que entro. Vou entrar hoje daqui a uns 50min.

Dizendo isso, a mulher foi embora. A garota olhou para o cartão. "Se juntar a ela? Em o que será que ela estava pensando? Foi muito fácil. Ela devia estar pensando em algum plano. Talvez já tenha me descoberto. Eu preciso me preparar." – pensou ela. Depois levou os mantimentos para o caixa. Pagou, colocou tudo em um carrinho de mercado e foi embora. Gon, Killua e Kurapika já haviam terminado de comer. Estavam saindo da lanchonete e Killua perguntou aonde eles iriam. Gon deu sua opinião de irem no centro de informática da cidade. Killua concordou com a idéia.

-Podem ir vocês – disse Kurapika apontando para uma loja – Eu vou naquela loja. Nos encontramos em duas horas no parque ao lado da fonte?

-Ta bem! – falaram Gon e Killua e se puseram a correr

Kurapika foi caminhando pela rua até a butique. Andava lentamente e parecia um tanto triste, com olhar infeliz. Não estava prestando atenção em nada. Lee estava bem longe na mesma rua correndo com o carrinho. Ela o empurrou com força e o carrinho foi na frente em grande velocidade. Ela correu para alcançar e, quando alcançou, pulou dentro dele e ficou em pé, como se patinasse com ele. A seguir olhou para o relógio, depois para frente. Estava próximo indo direto a Kurapika. "Eu vou me atrasar. Não posso parar, nem desviar. Mas se não me esquivar, vou atropelar aquele garoto. Hum. Eu já sei." – pensou ela.

-Sai da frente, garota!! – gritou ela – Menina, presta atenção!!

Kurapika imediatamente olhou para o lado e se assustou. O carrinho já estava muito perto, não havia mais tempo de fazer nada. Ele pensou rápido, pulou e caiu dentro do carrinho. Quase que desequilibrou e caiu. Ela olhou para trás, o viu no carrinho e continuou.

-O que você estava fazendo?! – perguntou ela – Você não olha por onde anda?!

-Hei! – exclamou Kurapika - Não sou eu que estou em um carrinho descontrolado em alta velocidade!

-Tem certeza?! E, além disso, eu estou controlando!

-Ok! Então não ERA eu que estava! E você controla muito mal! Quase me atropelou! E quando você chamou minha atenção, você me chamou de garota?!

-Pelo menos, controlo melhor que você! E eu chamei sim! Você não gostou?!

-O que você acha?! Para sua informação eu sou HOMEM!

-Eu não sou burra, eu sei disso! Foi só para tirar você do "mundo da Lua"! Em que estava pensando?! Queria morrer?!

-Sei! – disse, ironicamente, o garoto de olhos azuis – Não é da sua conta! Pára o carrinho! Eu quero descer! Pára agora!

-Não! Você não manda em mim! Aliás, eu não posso e não vou, porque vou me atrasar! Se quiser sair, pode pular! Eu não vou te impedir, não me importo com o que vai acontecer com você! Mas eu não vou parar não importa o que aconteça, entendeu?!

-Cuidado! – disse desviando, depois voltando ao caminho – Você é maluca ou alguma coisa do tipo?! E como pode estar tão tranqüila nessa situação?! Pode machucar alguém, sabia?! Você quase me atropelou!

-Você não sabe nem a metade do que eu posso fazer! Eu sei, mas sou diferente de você, porque eu sei como controlar as situações! Eu sei que tenho capacidade, por isso sou tão tranqüila! Se eu quase te atropelei, a culpa foi sua! Não te contaram que sou uma caçadora profissional?! Já que você não tem coragem de pular, segura firme!

O carrinho estava se aproximando de um portão de madeira enorme. Kurapika começou a gritar porque eles iam bater. Ela olhou para ele ¬¬. Perguntou se ele era mesmo homem e disse que estava começando a desconfiar que isso seja verdade. Quando estava a 30 cm do portão o carrinho parou de repente e ele foi jogado para frente, em cima dela. Ela o empurrou e disse que preferia homens. Ele se afastou, ajeitou a roupa, falou que não era mulher e claro que era um homem e que ia embora. Na hora em que ele ia sair apareceu uma passagem secreta exatamente debaixo do carrinho, que caiu. Ela o segurou, pois sabia que Kurapika se machucaria. O carrinho corria em uma velocidade ainda maior. Corria para os lados, para cima e para baixo como se fosse uma montanha russa. Kurapika perguntou gritando por que.

-Só estou fazendo isso porque eu não sou má. – disse ela – Mesmo você sendo um grosso e irritante, se eu te deixasse, você iria se machucar.

-Você disse que não se importava comigo! Se não quer que eu me machuque, por que você disse para eu pular?! E eu não sou nem grosso, nem irritante!

-Pára de gritar. Isso foi lá fora. Eu não me importo com você. Se acontecer alguma coisa, o problema vai ser seu. Por mim você pode fazer o que quiser. Mas se você cair por aqui, você morre, entende?

-Ahhhh! - e caíram do teto até o sofá de uma sala, ela o olhou novamente '¬¬ – Hum? Onde nós estamos? – perguntou ele, assustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Episódio 2: Casa x Aranha x Horas

Ajuda:

...**(pausa)**... é a pausa que alguém está dando na hora da fala.

Kurapika e Lee estavam em uma sala, ela em pé e ele, sentado em um sofá com uma expressão um tanto quanto assustada.

-Não se preocupe – falou a garota olhando para ele – Esta é a sala principal de minha casa. Agora, se quiser pode ir.

Dizendo isso a jovem de olhos verdes saiu da sala, indo para outro cômodo. O loiro a seguiu, pois não sabia onde era a saída. Ela andou passando por vários cômodos até que, depois de um certo tempo ela parou em um longo corredor e se virou para ele.

-Por que você está me seguindo? Pensei que queria ir embora.

-É claro que quero. Mas não sei onde fica a saída. Eu não imaginava que este lugar fosse tão enorme. Quem sabe você possa me dizer aonde eu vou, não acha?

-Com todo prazer. O quanto antes você for embora, melhor. Primeiro eu tenho que dizer que você está mentindo. – e colocou uma das mãos na cintura - Contudo, se eu estiver errada, você é um completo idiota.

-Por que eu mentiria? O que eu mais quero é sair daqui. E você não tem o direito de me chamar de idiota – e cruzou os braços - eu não sou. Agora, por favor, me explique a saída?

-Seu tapado, cego! Na sala principal, onde caímos, havia uma porta em que estava escrita "SAÍDA" logo acima. Você poderia ter ido por lá. ¬¬Aff – e bateu uma mão na testa balançando a cabeça – Quanta idiotice. A sua sorte é que tem outra saída. É aquela porta de madeira lá na frente – falou apontando – Anda logo. Isso é humilhante! Eu não tenho tempo a perder com coisas sem importâncias.

-Não sejas tão rude com seu amigo – falou uma grossa voz masculina que saía de algum lugar por perto. Logo um alto, loiro com vestes sociais apareceu – Por que não o convida para ficar um tempo, para um chá? Não acham que seria uma ótima idéia conversarem um pouco, trocar idéias e se conhecerem melhor?

-Papai – repreendeu a jovem – Felizmente ele não pode por que está de saída. Muito ocupado, não é? – dizia ela enquanto andava e empurrava Kurapika para a saída – Além disso, ele é bastante chato, não tem senso de humor e é meio burrinho – então jogou o de olhos azuis para o lado de fora, em seguida fechou a porta e a trancou.

O garoto virou-se para trás para falar, entretanto a porta havia sido fechada exatamente na sua cara. Então se virou, um pouco nervoso, e foi embora. Dentro da casa, o pai da menina falou que o tinha achado simpático e que poderia dar uma boa distração para passar o tempo. Ele riu. Ela respondeu que já guardara os mantimentos e estava indo para o quarto dela esperar pela delinqüente.

-E, além disso, ele é um _baka_! – ¬¬'exclamou ela – Duvido que o Sr não ouviu o que ele fez.

Com isso, direcionou-se para seu aposento, deixando-o sozinho. Gon e Killua estavam no centro de computação, em computadores diferentes. Gon estava em um _site_ de jogos e outro de pesquisa enquanto Killua navegava em um _site_ de bate-papo e também em um de pesquisa. Eles olhavam atenciosamente para suas telas como se estivessem em outro mundo. Um novo e interessante mundo.

-Gon! – exclamou o jovem Killua cutucando seu amigo – Olha só isso!

-A Pequena Aranha? – perguntou o moreno olhando, em pé, para a tela de seu amigo – Nossa! Que estranho, mas parece legal. Goste. – e sorriu - Hihi. Quem você acha que pode ser?

-Hum, eu não sei – e coçou a cabeça - Com certeza é uma garota! Eu também gostei, ela parece ser bem interessante. Vamos falar com ela para descobrir...

-Killua, me passa o _site_, já que eu também quero falar com ela! Pode ser bacana e nós ainda vamos conhecer alguém novo. Quem sabe uma nova amiga

Então Killua passou o _site_ para seu amigo, que entrou em seguida. Eles falavam e falavam com a menina, no entanto ela parecia não querer muito papo. Os dois garotos insistiam, um mais do que o outro. Do outro lado estava a jovem. "O que será que estes dois estão querendo?" pensava ela. Até que chegou uma hora em que ela percebera que eles não iriam parar, então começou a falar mais com eles e interagir. Perguntou se eles se interessaram nela por causa do nome que estava usando, eles responderam que sim e que havia chamado bastante a atenção deles. O de cabelos preto-esverdeados perguntou quem era ela e o que estava fazendo. Nesta hora a mulher, que antes estava no mercadinho com Lee, andou até um computador ao lado dos garotos. Do outro lado a menina olhava para o relógio. "Só faltam 15 segundos" pensou ela. A dona chegou no computador e sentou-se. Os meninos perguntaram se ela ainda estava lá, pois ela não respondia a nada. A Sra ligou o computador. "6, 5..." contava a Pequena Aranha. Uma 'janela' se abriu no computador da mulher. "2, 1..." Então, ela entrou. A jovem de cabelos pretos-avermelhados esperou até a dona falar com ela. A menina falava com os três, contudo dava mais atenção a mais velha. Ela tentava se aproximar da mulher enquanto Gon e Killua faziam perguntas e mais perguntas.

Kurapika andava pela calçada. "Arg! Que menina maluca! E ainda me chamou de idiota! Quanta insolência! Ela nem me conhece e nem eu a ela! Mas..." pensou ele.

-Espera! – exclamou no meio da rua, parando – Eu conheço sim! Aquela era a garota da lanchonete! - e virou olhando para trás – Ou em outras palavras, a tal incrível caçadora que se mudou! H'm, até agora nada do que ela fez foi incrível. Não mesmo, mas foi bem diferente. – dizia ele consigo mesmo.

Logo continuou andando, porém um Sr, já de idade, o parou com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos.

-Com licença. Será que a Srta poderia tirar uma foto nossa, se não for muito incômodo, hein-? – perguntou o velho com sua mulher ao lado.

-Ahn?! Srta? – sussurrou (u.u#) pegando a câmera – H'm, sim. Não é incômodo nenhum "Até ele T.T" pensou o Kuruta.

E tirou a foto, com uma expressão meio desapontada. Em seguida, entregou a câmera e foi a uma biblioteca. Leorio encontrava-se sentado em frente a uma escrivaninha com vários papéis. Estava escrevendo algo, logo foi ler outro papel e verificou outro. Tudo com pressa. Estava impaciente. O jovem homem já estava exausto e extremamente nervoso de tanto esforço. Ligou um pequeno ventilador, já que começava a suar.

-Aiii! O que eu irei fazer agora? – indagou-se colocando as mãos na cabeça deixando alguns papéis caírem no chão – Ai, droga! ...**(pausa)**... Eu já sei! – tirando as mãos da cabeça - É só separar por data! Dos mais antigos aos recentes. Seu inteligente, por que não pensou nisso antes?! – e bateu na testa – Aha! Se fizer isso, posso acabar mais rápido e terei tempo de sobra! É isso aí, mão na massa!

Imediatamente, ele começou a organizar os papéis por data. Analisava um por um e depositava no local adequado. Uma hora se passou. Estava esgotado, e acabando. "Eu estou acabado. Finalmente, o último..." pensou ele colocando o último no local. Sorriu e se espreguiçou. Logo olhou para seu relógio de pulso, a seguir para a janela. "Sorte que este dia está demorando. Acho que vou atrás deles. Quem sabe têm algo divertido para fazer, então aproveito o resto do dia Eu tô precisando de distração." pensava ele enquanto pegava seu casaco e corria para fora. Dez minutos e ele já caminhava pela rua. Olhando para os lados, avistou seu amigo loiro pela vitrine da biblioteca. Entrou e parou em frente a ele, que lia atenciosamente a um livro. Percebendo uma sombra, com seus olhos azuis, olhou para cima. Assim que viu que era seu amigo, seus olhos começaram a brilhar e, além disso, deu um sorriso, pequeno e discreto porque desejava disfarçar sua enorme felicidade. Leorio deu um grande sorriso e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Leorio... – disse o Kuruta olhando para o livro – Você já terminou o que tinha de fazer?

-Não – respondeu pegando o livro das mãos de Kurapika - Eu ainda estou lá no hotel – e riu - Terminei sim e adivinha... Antes até do que eu imaginava. Não é bom? E como não havia mais nada, vim procurar vocês O que você está lendo? – perguntou olhando para o livro – O que?! Eu não acredito! o.O Só me faltava essa, Kurapika! Esse livro é muito chato! Credo!

-Shh... Leorio, fala baixo. Estamos na biblioteca.

-Ah, não se preocupa, Kurapika. Só me responda, como você consegue ler isso? Eu já tentei, mas dormi na primeira frase.

-Isso é cultura, seu desculturado – respondeu o loiro pegando o livro de volta – Você deveria apreciar mais isso. É saudável. Faz você aprender muito.

-H'm, sou muito ocupado. Não tenho tempo para besteiras – e cutucou seu amigo – O Sr deveria se divertir mais. Que tal, procurar por umas gatinhas-?

-Isso é divertido! É sempre divertido aprender. E não me fale de garotas agora. É no que eu menos quero pensar.

-Sei ¬¬' Muito divertido. E como assim você não quer pensar em garotas? Prefere garotos? Hihi.

-Talvez... Aposto que são mais cuidadosos na hora de dirigir.

-O que?! Está brincando?! Kurapika, não pode estar falando sério. Você gosta de garotos? Eca! Que nojo! Agora estou com medo de você! Fica longe de mim! Isso é horrível!

-Leorio, está todo mundo ouvindo – e se aproximou para tampar a boca de seu amigo com as mãos – Pára de escândalo. Estamos na biblioteca. Shh... E eu não gosto de garotas – sussurrou ele – Quer dizer, de garotos. Eu não gosto de garotos. Entendeu?

-Que alívio. Por um momento, quase morri de susto. Mesmo assim, dá para chegar um pouco para trás? Obrigado. Mudando de assunto, onde estão Gon e Killua??


	3. Chapter 3

Episódio 3: Decisão x Praça x Abandono

Ajuda:

...**(pausa)**... é a pausa que alguém está dando na hora da fala.

-Gon e Killua foram à _lan_ – respondeu Kurapika - Mas nós iremos nos encontrar no parque ao lado da fonte daqui a 30min.

-Tá – falou Leorio sorrindo - Responda-me uma coisa: você não ficou o tempo todo aqui na biblioteca lendo, ficou? É que já estais na metade do livro.

-Não. É que eu leio rápido. Só vim mesmo porque achei que seria mais seguro. Eu tenho sorte de ainda estar vivo.

-Hum? Como assim "mais seguro" e "ainda estar vivo"? Aconteceu alguma coisa e eu quero saber. Pode começar a contar-me agora, Kurapika

-Primeiro, Gon, Killua e eu fomos à praça principal – começou ele – Estávamos andando quando o estômago de Gon roncou...

Então Kurapika contou todo o que acontecera. Seu amigo o ouvia e interrompia às vezes para fazer pequenos comentários e brincadeiras. Enquanto isso, Gon e Killua estavam _teclando_ com a Pequena Aranha.

-Killua – disse o moreno – Nós só temos 29min antes de irmos embora.

-O que?! – surpreendeu-se o de cabelos prateados – Só mais 29min para falar com ela? Nossa, o tempo voa quando a gente se diverte. Que pena T.T E o que vamos fazer a respeito dela, alguma idéia?

-Bem... ...**(pausa)**... Eu já sei – e deu um enorme sorriso – A gente pode visitá-la, ligar pra ela ou, até mesmo marcar um encontro Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai concordar, você não acha?

-Afff... Gon, usa a cabeça! Para ela nós somos estranhos. Eu duvido muito que vá concordar – e terminou cruzando os braços.

-Não custa nada tentar – e olhando para Killua, descruzou seus braços - Pode ser que diga não, mas se ela disser sim? – logo se virou para o computador em que estava – Além disso, ninguém tem nada a perder, não acha? Vale a pena tentar.

"Já sei que ele não vai desistir" pensou o ex-assassino, que virava para o computador. Eles fizeram a proposta à garota. Do outro lado, ela se impressionara com a atitude dos meninos, mas respondeu que não passaria o número do telefone e nem marcaria um encontro. Se quisessem, poderiam visitar, só que não daria o endereço. (T.T) O ex-assassino não ficara muito contente com a notícia, afinal não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ela morava. Gon, porém, parecia estar contente e até deu um sorriso.

-É isso aí - sussurrou ele.

"Eles parecem ser ótimos, mas não tenho vontade de conhece-los. Tenho outras coisas mais importantes a fazer" pensou a menina. Ela e sua presa haviam marcado de se encontrarem no dia seguinte, às duas da tarde em frente à joalheria. "Agora sim fiquei feliz. Com certeza vou lucrar bastante amanhã. Não vejo a hora de ver a cor do dinheiro. Ha ha ha. E quero ver quem vai me pegar" pensou a Sra que estava no computador ao lado dos garotos. Logo, ela foi embora com um estranho olhar. Os meninos se entreolharam com ares de desentendimento o.õ A caçadora os enviou uma mensagem.

"_Se realmente vierem me visitar, poderão vir a qualquer hora que quiserem, sem exceções. Mas em outro dia, hoje de jeito nenhum. Então, vocês vêm? Eu vou embora agora. Até_"

Ela saiu e Killua rapidamente virou para seu melhor amigo.

-Gon! – gritou ele desesperadamente – Como a gente vai lá se não sabemos onde fica a casa dela?! – assim agarrou os ombro de seu amigo e o chacoalhou – E quem é ela?! A gente não sabe e não temos pistas! Ela saiu antes mesmo de eu perguntar, nem esperou! Gon, o que a gente vai fazer?! E se eu nunca mais a ver?! Como eu vou viver?!

-Ai, ai – o moreno já estava completamente tonto – Calma, calma, Killua... – dizia fazendo seu amigo parar de chacoalha-lo, em seguida, segurou suas mãos olhando fixamente em seus olhos – Killua, a Lee mora no final da rua daquela lanchonete, lembra? Não precisa se preocupar não. É simples. E pára de me chacoalhar!

-Tsc - Gon, que bom que você sabe! – e deu um feliz abraço em seu amigo – Você é tão inteligente... Mas... Você disse Lee? o.O Lee?! – e largou o moreno, perplexo - Aquela caçadora profissional da lanchonete?! Como você sabe que é ela, como descobriu?!

-Foi fácil: eu perguntei, hi hi

-Ah... P-perguntou? ¬¬' Eu não acredito. Er... "Afff... Como eu não pensei nisso? Que idiota" – pensou desanimado . 

-O que foi, Killua?

-Nhá, Gon que bom que você usou a cabeça – e colocou o braço sobre o ombro do outro – Que horas nós vamos? Nya - Mal posso esperar.

-V-você – e olhou para ele com um olhar desconfiado – Você não está pensando em ir hoje, está? Você viu, ela disse que hoje não.

-Nhá, Gonzinho-

-Ah, nem vem, Killua!

-Mas, Gon... Minha vida está em jogo -

-Não! Eu não vou te acompanhar hoje até lá e não adianta insistir. Nós vamos amanhã. Só AMANHÃ.

-Hum. Até parece que você também não quer ir. Qual o problema? É melhor irmos hoje.

-E por que você acha isso? ¬¬'

-É que vai demorar muito pra chegar amanhã. Vamos lá – olhando para Gon (-) - Eu aposto que ela não vai fazer nada. O máximo vai ser dar uma bronca. Plixx -

-Vamos logo pra praça esperar o Kurapika – disse andando – Anda logo, Killua. A gente fala sobre isso no caminho.

E Killua foi logo detrás de Gon. Lee estava deitada no sofá da sala de estar quando sua mãe apareceu para lhe dar explicações de como deveria agir na hora de prender a perigosa mulher.

-Mamãe? – e olhou – H'm, pode falar...

Leorio e Kurapika ainda estavam na biblioteca. A esta altura, o loiro já havia terminado de contar sua "história" para seu amigo, que não parava de gargalhar. Diferentemente do mesmo, que não achava a menor graça em nada que acontecera. E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer a terrível tragédia por causa de seu companheiro. Ainda faltavam 10min, mas o Kuruta já havia se levantado e andava em direção ao encontro com seus amigos.

-Me espera! Ei! Não vai andando sem mim – disse o mais velho, correndo até o outro e alcançando-o – Eu ainda não terminei de falar...

-Então pára de rir de mim, da minha tragédia. Foi horrível! Você não imagina como eu me senti. Foi uma sensação que não dá para descrever. Eu estava à beira de ser atropelado, Leorio, podia ter morrido. Isso é sério. Foi uma sensação de...

-Estar nas nuvens? – completou Leorio – Não precisa fingir. Eu sei que você gostou dela, te conheço

-Sei '¬¬... Você tá viajando. Ela dirige mal, me atropelou, quase me matou na casa dela, o pai apareceu com uma conversa estranha... O que mais você quer? Ah, e ainda bateu a porta na minha cara! BATEU NA MINHA CARA!

-Tá fazendo tanto drama pra quê? Pode tentar me enganar, mas não pode enganar a si mesmo, e você sabe.

-Pára com isso. Eu já disse – e foi andando mais rápido, ficando na frente – Afff... Esquece... 

Ele olhou para o que estava na frente e sorriu. "Kurapika..." pensou ele. Então, depois de pouco tempo, os quatro se encontraram ao lado da fonte. Estavam em pé fazendo uma roda.

-Leorio, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o de cabelos pretos esverdeados – Que legal Não sabia que você vinha.

-Eu terminei meu trabalho mais rápido para vir encontrar com vocês – respondeu ele, sorrindo – Falando nisso, o que fizeram, vocês se divertiram?

-MUITO! – responderam os dois no mesmo instante

-Realmente foi muito bom. Foi lindo - Nós adoramos Especialmente eu - falou Killua

-Deve ter sido mesmo, pela sua expressão. Que bom que vocês gostaram...

-E quanto à você, Kurapika? Também gostou? – perguntou o anterior

-Tirando a parte da biblioteca, eu não achei nada divertido – respondeu cruzando os braços – Foi péssimo. Queriam acabar comigo...

-Não exagere, Kurapika – falou Leorio – Ele ainda está com a cabeça meio quente. Meninos, eu tenho uma grande novidade para vocês... Uns minutos depois que vocês se separaram, nosso amiguinho aqui conheceu uma linda garota – e ficou apontando para o loiro – Foi amor a primeira vista - Ele até foi à casa dela e conheceu o ex-futuro sogro, mas foi expulso porque foi grosseiro com ela. Ele não soube valorizar a gatinha só porque prefere homens – então olhou sério para o Kuruta – Ela deve ter ficado arrasada por sua culpa...

-Isso é sério? – perguntou o pequeno moreno – Mas porque, Kurapika? Coitada... Você sabia que não deve tratar uma garota de forma grosseira? Pode ferir os sentimentos dela. Já pensou nisso? M-mas... Como assim você prefere homens? OO

-Por que nunca nos contou que era gay? – perguntou Killua – Mas não tem problema não. Isso não vem ao caso. Cá entre nós, amigo – se aproximando dele e cochichando em seu ouvido – Essa menina aí que você conheceu é bonita mesmo? Hein? Me conta TUDO... Como ela é? – disse com a expressão de pervertido de sempre

-Killua – exclamou o segundo mais velho, completamente corado de raiva e de vergonha – Gente, parem com isso!!! Parem de pegar no meu pé!!! Eu NÃO SOU GAY!!! # E NÃO GOSTO de maneira nenhuma daquela menina! – virando-se – Eu acho melhor voltarmos ao hotel...

Então ele foi andando. Os outros foram atrás dele e continuaram falando sobre o assunto, irritando o pobre loiro e fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais corado. Ele já não sabia o que fazer. Andaram até o hotel brigando e gritando. Por onde passavam, todos os olhavam e ficavam assustados.

Longe dali estava a tal garota, ainda com sua mãe. A sra não parava de falar, parecia uma _matraca_. E falava com uma voz, um tom firme, sério e bastante autoritário. Depois de explicar o que explicava, disse que quando terminasse de capturar quem deveria, sua filha teria de...

-Cuidar da sua própria vida. Você deve aprender a sobreviver sem ajuda, ganhar as coisas com seu próprio esforço, ou seja, NINGUÉM pode nem vai te ajudar. Só espero que todos esses anos de treinamento tenham servido, pois você irá precisar, e muito.

A menina de cabelos pretos avermelhados a ouvia com atenção. Não questionava nada e atendia ao que sua mãe dizia, só a olhando.

-Pode ser um difícil desafio para você, mas não importa o quão difícil seja eu quero que você se saia bem e quero ter orgulho da filha que criei. Você é minha filha, é uma Yikita. Não me desaponte. Estando pronta ou não, você já terá que ir.

-Por mim, está bem – falou Lee seriamente – Eu gosto de desafios, especialmente dessa espécie. Esse vai ser só mais um. E pode apostar que a sra vai ficar mais que orgulhosa. Eu me viro perfeitamente, tu sabes. Como você mesmo disse: fui criada for você, sou um membro da família Yikita. Não há como falhar. Só tenho uma pequena pergunta. Não que eu me preocupe, mas... Logo que eu capturá-la, vocês irão mesmo desaparecer, me deixando comigo mesmo e sem nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA?


End file.
